Master Guide
This page is currently a work in progress. Please be patient as it forms. Main Page This is your home screen. The default character on your screen will be the team leader of your team 1. If you have more than one gunner on team, you can tap the arrows on each side or swipe left/right to change character display. Features: * Player Rank: Your player rank. Tapping on the rank icon allows you to see your current exp and how much is left for ranking up. * MP (Medic Points): Your healing gauge. The max MP increases with player rank, and it is capped at 300 at Rank 200. 1 MP regeneration time is 90 seconds. * EP (Event Points): Used in playing event quests. The max EP does not change regardless of your rank. 1 EP regeneration time is 20 minutes. * RP (Resistance Points): Used to level up cards. * Stones: Your current Noble Stone. You can tap on the '+' icon to access the stone shop. * Inbox: Mission, daily, event rewards, and items from the game staff will be sent to your inbox. The maximum items you can hold in your inbox is 300; once exceeded, the oldest items will be deleted. * Notice: Official announcements such as game update, event preview, campaign, etc. * Achievements: You can find a list of daily and normal achievements in here, as well collect the rewards after completing them. Game Basics Quests There are three types of quests: # Main: permanent quests that allow you to unlock areas at the base after first completions. You can also unlock World Empire's stories after meeting certain criteria in the battle. find more about the main quests Here . # Sub: these quests allow you to grind for item drops and player/cards experience. One spy code is required for each entry, if you happen to run out of codes you can still enter these missions with Noble Stones (not recommended). Sub quest missions reset every Monday at 4:00AM JST. There are five permanent sub-quests (candy, RP, red/blue/yellow rose petals) and one time-limited quest (drops everything) with three difficulties each. If you are a beginner, it is recommended to save up your codes for these limited missions which usually pop up right after events. # Event: 'the ongoing event. you can access past event stories by clicking on the 'イベントエピソード' button on bottom left. Barracks This is where you can check each gunner's details. *'Kijyushi Rank: when you read a character's affection story chapter for the first time, their kijyushi (noble musketeer) rank increases by 1. This rank is currently maxed out at 10. *'Affection Level: '''increases each time you fill up the affection points bar. All characters start with affection level capped at 70, and you can increase the level cap by completing all medals of their cards. Full medal ★5 increases the cap by 4, ★4 by 2, and ★3 by 1. *'Affection Points': for every candy fed to the chibi at base, the affection points increase by 10. During special campaigns there is a x1.5 multiplier applied for certain characters. *'Album:' check all cards of this character that are currently in your possession. *'Voice:' you can replay the gunner's battle or base voice lines. More voice lines will be unlocked after reaching certain affection levels, or through completing medals of specific cards. *'Episodes:' the gunner's personal stories, which include his affection stories, medal stories and daily stories. To unlock a character's zetai koukki (absolute nobility) you must read the chapter with rose petals background.' ' *'Outfit:' you can change your character's chibi outfit at the base. *'Heart Gun performance: show/hide a character's sprite in a heart gun animation. This does not turn off such character's ability *'''Patrol Duty: force this gunner's chibi to stay at the base at all time. There can only be one character that is on patrol duty at a time. Cards Shop Gacha Combat Mechanism Formation * Auto-formation (おまかせ編成): the game will pick your strongest six cards of either all cards or a specific color. * Dismiss (全員解散): dismiss all members on the team. * Appointing Leader (リーダ一設定): team leaders get x1.5 exp multiplier after winning battles. The default character on your main page will be the leader on Team 1. * Group Skill (グループスキル): having certain characters on the same team will give you bonus effects during the battle, you can find the full list of possible team combos here. Battle * There are five things you can do during a battle *# Recover your gunners' HP. *# When a gunner's HP is full, you can tap on them again to fill up their absolute nobility gauge with MP. *# Turn on/off Heart Gun. *# Set battle speed. *# Retreat. * Shinjyuu (heart gun) will be triggered when every gun who has their absolute nobility awakened filled up their nobility gauge. * When guns are severely damaged, the game will give you a five-second counter to either heal them or keep playing. At this point the gun is dangerous close to "death" and it is recommended to heal them. * When a gun's HP is reduced to 0, they will temporarily return to their gun form and will be out of commission for that battle. You won't permanently lose a gun or a card. After the battle, you can either revive then with a repair kit or noble stones in the infirmary, or wait a few hours. More HP a gun has, the longer it takes until they're revived. Events See Card List Events give you quests to clear in exchange of points. By collecting this points, you'll gain rewards. Usually, the events last up to a certain amount of time and can be played with EP. (W.I.P) Category:Tutorial Category:Guides